Lathalius' Rant
Introduction a la rage~ Yep, this is the point where I reach the rage of anger and explain why Lathalius makes so many mistakes. This will include his backstory, problems he has gone through and all other bullshit you can think of. If I insult any characters in this, I am truely sorry but I am getting sick of people calling him bad/mean/stupid etc. The beginning Now just a little backstory. Lathalius never was quite the lucky kid. He actually cut himself in his eye once which made him blind for one eye. Then, on the age of twelve, he got captured by a group of monster. He escaped from their base, but starved and thirsty. For once luck was on his side (because this is his backstory) and he found a small village of farmers. Falling in love with one of the farm girls, he continued life in their village. Sadly his luck never lasts and on one dreadfull night a dragon, known as Traxius, burned the village, including his girlfriend. This happening made him go back to Naeren'nae, the place where he belonged. His parents died peacefully, and his brother was still living! In the time he returned to Terra, he met new people and got the title of Leader of the Fae. Some of the people he met were: *Blood Spitter, orc leader: Brutal, ignorant and annoying. *Josanne: Kind, caring of Matrem and innocent. *Thordil Warhammer Death. So much fucking death. Now we get to the fun part. Here all shit goes down. -sigh- Let's just do this. So Lathalius has taken his roll of being the leader of the Fae and is trying his best to keep the owh so dark 'God' Dark away from his people. In this process he comes more attached to Josanne and starts to form a relationship with her. Now the thing that is fun about this is that Lathalius loved her for who she was, and that she was so innocent. Where did Josanne go to, you ask? A whorehouse/BDSM club. Yes, you heard it right. A BDSM club! With the help of Vel and Wallace, Josanne thought having sex with multible men and getting payed for that would be an 'adventure'! Lathalius was not that happy to hear the news though and tried to get her out. What do you know, Vel did not like that idea and stabbed him multible times. Luckely by the ALL MIGHTY MATREM WHO LATER IS CLEAR TO BE A BITCH, he got healed and left. Now Lathalius is stupid as fuck and decided to get her out of there. With that said, he went back and tried to talk to her. Next thing you know, he is in a cell with her in chains and he is just ... Well, things happend. Seeing as Lathalius is as dumb as a pigeon, he still loved Josanne. Meanwhile he started to form a tiny bit of a friendship with Blood Spitter. Or atleast , if you call smoking Mu in a nasty tent a friendship . . . But then, shit went wrong. First, Vel stabbed out his other eye for trying to poison him, or atleast supplying the poison! Hey, he stabbed Lathalius multible times, what could he do? But he's a good guy, so he made Lathalius choose! Go blind or get Josanne raped. He chose blindess, ofcourse. Now he could be happy with Josanne again? Ofcourse not! Josanne left for more adventure without telling Lathalius, leaving the poor bastard in a depression for weeks. Blood Spitter however got him out of that depression and back on track, ready to flirt with some more ladies~. He met several new people on that journey, such as Hrothgar, Cowpoke and Kiera. Now to be quick about it: Hrothgar was the boyfriend of Spitter, got shot accidently by Lathalius in a fight against two Inquisitors. Cowpoke was the 'somehow' daughter of Spitter, got killed by fuckknowswho anymore. With that, Spitter was in tears and sad, making Lathalius, on that moment forming a better friendship with her, also sad! While he was a sad panda he met Kiera, who was a nice charming woman he fell for, but the day after they shared their first kiss, she got blown to bits by the Dark God. Owh yeh, did I forget to mention that was also the time Spitter got killed and was assumed to be dead? ... That did have a small impact on him. So with Lathalius trying to crawl out of the dark pit he is in, Spitter gets herself a new dwarven boyfriend. What do ya know, it's good ol' Ragnar. Becoming buddies with Ragnar, he becomes a more happier person, and tries to do good for his people again. He meets some new friends, such as Maxwell the Gnome , Arianna and Cearule. But when things seem to freshen up, his brother, Ethrendil, died as he tried to travel out the reaches of Terra for his brother. Hearing this news , Lathalius once again, got incredibly sad. Now ofcourse, as understandable, his entire mind is fucked up by all the deaths, and he has become officially emotionally unstable! Ding, achievement get. Just to make things better, one night, when fighting Ad Avis, Ragnar, Maxwell and Arianna all die. That is also the night he shared his first kiss with Blood Spitter. Ofcourse, he couldn't have something with an orc, cause that'd be stupid as hell! Owh you silly Lath, you should have known. . . The Spitter Story Coming to a new chapter of Lathalius famous bad luck, I'll just say that currently Lathalius is very bad with relationships, cannot handle death of anyone close to his heart well and will easily be hurt. So Lathalius has a crush on Spitter, but he does not think she feels the same. Luckely he finds out she actually does and go to Matrem to tell the good news. Now Matrem takes this news very badly and banishes him from Naeren'nae, taking his title. With no home, Lathalius holds onto the very single thing he can hold onto ,and that is Spitter. But before you know it, even the Gods decide that Spitter and Lathalius should not be together. Why? Because he once was the leader of the Fae and had a silly thing which made Matrem possible to see through his eyes, causing Matrem to hear all that Lathalius hears from Spitter. This is a big no no for the Fire God and tells Spitter to kill him. Now Spitter not able to do that, they have to seperate and never talk again. In this time of incredible pain, Lathalius is a silly sod and goes to Cearule, sleeping with her to drown his pain. Yes, Cearule was his sexbuddy. Now after a while, the Gods strangely ( I think it was because I was whining too much OOC about it) accept their love and let them be together. Matrem is also fine with it for now, but he can no longer be the leader. Yay for Lathalius! And then, Cearule gets kidnapped. Yep, kidnapped by the Inquisitors. Do I hate them. Lathalius tries to save her, but the only thing he can bring home from their island is a dead Cearule and a wounded Lathalius. How great is that? Atleast he has his own adopted daughter and is engaged to Spitter, righttttt? The rest+current times This is basically all the shit that happend after. Lathalius is happy again, having a daughter and son and being engaged to Spitter. Then Josanne comes back to Terra, and he collapses right away. He tries to push her away and for some time, he succeeds... Now for the most part I cannot remember what happend inbetween, but I'll just say what happend what I can remember. So first Elezil and Canteron (and Chelle) get kidnapped, Lathalius expecting it to be a bait for him. Ofcourse he feels terribly guilty and sets out to get them back. After a year of training, preparing and getting stuff, he . . . Does nothing and gets the news from Vel that they are safe. Yep, one year preparation for nothing. Luckely they are safe and Lathalius goes out to...Kill the Inquisitors on his own? He's dumb, I know. He gets himself captured, escapes again but with an Inquisitor, Dillon/Aiden , and turns her good. Coming home with one of the generals of the Inquisitors isn't that liked by the family though, and they just shout at him for bringing over an Inquisitor. If that isn't worth enough, he meets Josanne again. This time it being a lovely reünion, he stays a little longer to talk with her. Next thing you is her kissing him and pinching him against the stone wall. She asks him to start over again, to dump Spitter, to do it in secret and you name it ,but he denies. After many cries, pushes and suggestions he panicks and says she can see him once a month and do whatever she wants. Later realizing what he has done, he tells Spitter. Spitter teleports to Josanne, tells her to fuck off and leaves it with that? Ofcourse not! They make a game out of it. Spitter let's Lathalius go to Josanne and say in her face that he does not love her anymore and does not want to see her again. Now keep in mind how fucked up Lathalius' mind is because of the things mentioned above these letters. He five times tries to tell Spitter that he will eventually fuck up and do something he will regret, because his mind is twisted that way, but Spitter sends him off like a little dog anyway. Arriving there, he holds his ground for ten minutes and then he is fucking her infront of Matrem in some kinky way. He tells Spitter, she becomes enraged and next thing you know she stands at the gate of Naeren'nae, taking all Fae captive and who is held responsible for all Fae turning into slaves? Lathalius, the one who said FIVE TIMES that he did not wanted to go to her cause he would fuck up! ! ! Now, to just add the icing on the cake, Vel is having sex with his daughter, Elezil. Elezil? Who's Elezil? Owh, she's the little creature that once got found by Alpha and Cearule, but turned into such a sex monster who was playing with her mother's breasts on the fountain of Solaris that Lathalius took her instead. Now she has slept with orcs, men and had multible relationships , all which she incredibly loved the person she was with! And there poor Lathalius was ,thinking she could be changed. Currently Vel is still having sex with her and Lathalius does not know what to do, his people being held captive and he being the blame for that, his fiancé hating him for having sex with another and his daughter fucking away with the person who made him blind. Quick resume Let's put this in a little thingie I call a resume: #Lathalius gets one eye blind. #Lathalius gets kidnapped. #Lathalius sees his first girlfriend burn infront of his eyes. #Lathalius gets stabbed multible times by Vel. #Lathalius gets blind because of Vel, because he had to pick between him getting blind or Josanne getting raped. #Lathalius accidently killing the 'love of Spitter's life' , Hrothgar. #Spitter dieing infront of his eyes. #Josanne leaving him without a word. #Cowpoke dieing. #Spitter crying. #Wallace dieing. #Kiera dieing. #Ragnar dieing. #Maxwell dieing. #Traxius dieing. #Arianna dieing. #Ethrendil Faelyn dieing. #Lathalius is banished from Naeren'nae and no longer leader. #Lathalius cannot be with Spitter anymore. #Lathalius sinking away his sadness in sex with Cearule. #Cearule dieing. #He can return back to Spitter! =D (this'll be the only happy thing.) #Elezil + Canteron get kidnapped #Lathalius goesto BI Island. #Lathalius brings home an Inquisitor. #Lathalius gets flamed at by family for bringing over a former Inquisitor who saved him. #Lathalius has sex with Josanne. (Again, said five times he didn't wanted to go to her because he'd do something he did not want, but Spitter told him to go.) #Spitter rages at Lathalius for sleeping with another woman. #Lathalius finds out Elezil has been sleeping with Vel. #Lathalius goes batshit insane at Elezil and gets wounded badly in this process, also making Elezil scared. #All the Fae are held captive and are treated as slaves by the orcs, Lathalius being blamed for this by Matrem. SO IF ANYONE EVER ASKS ME WHY I DID SOMETHING THAT WAS SO STUPID AND I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT, THIS IS WHY I COULD NOT! LATHALIUS IS NOT ABLE TO SEPERATE HIS PAST FROM THE PRESENT, HIS MIND WILL SWITCH AT A CERTAIN POINT AND HE IS EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE AND HE CANNOT HANDLE DEATH OF CLOSE FRIENDS WELL. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS POST AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! pie